


When Can I See You Again

by DeathByBeanie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Just angst, M/M, Ouch, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByBeanie/pseuds/DeathByBeanie
Summary: Saihara can't take it anymore, he needs to know.He'll die soon anyway.Why wait?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	When Can I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> !!! TW SUICIDE !!!  
> Please don't read this if your triggered by it.

‘Air’

‘There’s no air’

‘I can’t breathe’

Vision swirling Saihara looked up and around the dark bathroom he had passed out in. He could barely breathe. It feels as if there are roots completely encasing his lungs, which isn’t too far from the truth. The rusted bowl beneath him is filled to the brim with bright red cypresses. 

The carmine red flowers were painful to look at, perhaps it’s because of how much they contrast with everything in the area figuratively or literally; maybe it's just the pungent smell of iron coming from them. Saihara couldn’t say. 

‘What’s the point anymore’ Saihara knows he shouldn’t just give in to the flowers filling his lungs but…

Can he do that when the one he loves is long dead. He’s been gone for years yet here Saihara is laying on the floor of his bathroom that will probably smell like blood and flowers for years to come, whether he is there for it or not. 

Should he just end it here, there’s already barely any air left in his lungs, should he just take some sleeping pills and give in.

Could he even find sleeping pills in his disoriented state.

Maybe he’ll see him if he leaves, after years of smoke, blood and cypresses filling up his very soul, he could see him again. 

‘He won’t want to see me’ Saihara couldn’t help but think. It’s true why would he want him, he’s nothing but a killer damned to hell for sacrificing everyone close to him. Only sparing three people, two of which he hasn’t seen in years. 

Himiko Yumeno, a ‘lazy’ girl who had unknowingly helped him send six people to their deaths, she is now out there helping to renovate entire cities from the destruction of the tragedy.

Maki Harukawa, a girl who had believed she had no reason to go on in the past, she is now saving as many people as she can by working with the future foundation to put an end to anymore killing games.

Shuichi Saihara, a boy detective who is now laying on the floor of a decaying bathroom littered with mold and flowers considering the best way to end his life in order to see the one he loved once again. 

This bathroom is in an old eight story apartment building, depending on how Saihara were to fall he could die rather quickly instead of laying at the foot of the building for hours probably impaled by some rubble dieing slowly from blood loss or of asphyxiation.

Why not there’s no one who will miss him anyways.

With great difficulty Saihara heaved himself up onto his knees already being hit by a dizzy spell and grabbing onto the bloody toilet seat for a small support. Pushing on the toilet seat so that he could stand on his feet, Saihara stood up from his crumbled state leaning heavily against the deteriorating wall. 

Where was the Saihara from the game, the confident Saihara, the Saihara who believed that their sacrifices would have been worth it in the end, the Saihara that believed that everyone could get out of that cage and see the sun again. 

He hasn’t seen the sun since before the killing game. If he had even seen it then. 

As he started the agonizing trek to the roof at the other end of the hall Saihara let his mind wander. Where would he be if more people survived? Kaito, Kaede, Kokichi, any of them, what would've happened if they didn’t leave? 

Kaito left due to an unexplainable respiratory illness. 

Kaede left due to Saihara’s incompetence, she was hung and forced to play a horrible rendition of 'Der Flohwalzer' before being crushed by the fall board of a giant piano. 

Kokichi left on his own merit, planning his end before being poisoned and crushed by a hydraulic press.

‘They all had such gruesome deaths having my body splattered onto what was left of a sidewalk could never compare to how much they suffered.’

‘So this is despair’ Saihara thought as he finally made it to the top of the building. 

When leaving the academy Saihara had hoped that Tsumugi had lied about everything rather than just bits and pieces.

Looking at the dilapidated buildings surrounding him he could say with absolute certainty that he was happy to see them go. 

Leaving the safety of the doorway Saihara stumbled towards the edge of the roof seeing a glimpse of purple in his peripheral vision he whirls around to come face to face with empty space.

He’s not here.

“I’ll learn the truth soon.” Saihara whispered to himself sounding like an old smoker Saihara let out a series of coughs before throwing a handful of bloody cypress petals over his shoulder.

Weakly limping towards the edge of the building he took a moment to think about his ‘unrequited love’. Oh how he’d love to see his mischievous smile or just his eyes that almost always shined with some sort of excitement. He would give anything to keep solving the case of Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader, the boy who stole his heart.  
Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader, the boy who is about to steal his life.

Taking a step to the very edge of the rooftop Saihara turned his back to the ground, if he fell onto his back or head he’ll surely break his neck and die. Shuffling back some more he took as deep a breath as he could already feeling the flowers threatening to rear their head once more.

‘One more step.’ Saihara thought to himself. One more step and he could learn the truth and maybe they could play another one of their games.

He took one last step backwards

“I’m sorry Saihara-chan”

He fell


End file.
